Beware the bunnies
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: The classic plot-bunny adoption center is now open. Want/need an idea? Or maybe just a pet? Whichever, take a look and take one home, yeah? Yeah! - Number 2: Harry Potter / BBC Sherlock
1. FFVII: Project SS

**An introduction to this:**

After a long time I'm finally doing this.

I have many ideas knocking around my head, too many, and it's no secret to anyone who cares to look at the number of stories I've written and my favorites that I read more than I write. I would love to write them, really, but I'm not good at long stories and for whatever reason my plot-bunnies always seem to hop into that direction. So I decided to create this niche and put some of the bunnies up for adoption.

If you like it you can take it. The one **Rule**: I want is to be **told** so I can go read it whenever it's posted. Ta! :)

* * *

><p>Now... onto the auction, I mean, action!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Project Shape-Shifter (yeah, it's awful, change it, please!)

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII.

**Warnings:** AU, the point is not to rewrite cannon but to change it. Butterfly effect and such.

(I'm not a gamer and I haven't played the game but I love this fandom. The point of this? I don't know how some things work, like summons, so don't be mad when the way I've used them doesn't make sense).

.

The project was the brainchild of some scientist (an OC is fine. **He** is no important, his actions on the other hand...) that worked for ShinRa under Hojo's direction until he discovered that his boss had stolen his beloved project and, not happy with that, had put the blame of the failure of the project on the poor man shoulders. Unfortunately (for everyone involved) the project was still on development when Hojo stole it.

Project Shape-Shifter (SS for short) was the first Super Soldier project. It was supposed to create super soldiers able to morph into different creatures completely of partially, the subject would then acquire the abilities, advantages and disadvantages of the creature or creatures (if it's a partial transformation they could fuse different creatures abilities as long as they are compatible, so no ice and fire) he or she chose to transform into. It's a lot like Vincent case, except that, unlike Valentine, this project was supposed to kill the creatures mind leaving behind only the abilities and power and no chance that the host would loose control.

**A little on the project:**

The first stage of the project was to infuse the Test Subjects with the bodies of different monsters. The test subject was supposed to be able to change bodies at will according to circumstances. Later, with practice, the subject should be able to call forth only the abilities or enhancements needed, for example, wings of a dragon for a hasty escape or better sense of smell from a Nibel wolf.

This stage was successful if only because the mindless beasts were exactly that, mindless. This is also the point of development where the project was before the theft and the reason Hojo's try failed.

In the second stage the test subject would've been infused with more powerful and more intelligent monsters. The challenge here is to break the monsters' minds so that only the bodies remain, no second or third consciousness to fight for dominance of the body.

The third and final stage was to infuse the host with the bodies (and again: only the bodies) of a selection of summons and/or the strongest monsters around. The challenge in this stage is similar as before: to break the summons' and monsters' wills and minds without killing them and, in the summons' case, to find a way to tether then to this plane before sticking them into their host.

Hojo's failed Test Subject? You're right, it was poor Vincent.

So, Jobless and more than a bit mad the scientist left intent on completing his project and showing ShinRa what they had thrown away.

Now fast forward a few years and we have a young Tifa intent on crossing an old rickety bridge and a young Cloud unsuccessfully trying to stop her. They fall as they did in cannon. Unlike in cannon they aren't found by the villagers but by a deranged scientist who is finally ready to implement stage 3 of Project SS and who just stumbled upon two perfect test subjects. And yes, his lab is hidden somewhere in the Nibel Mountains or thereabouts. It's not like there is much traffic there.

.

**I didn't get much further with this idea except for a few more points: **

- I'm not sure how old the kids were when the bridge incident happened but they'll spend at least a couple of years under the scientist scalpel/mako tanks/etc.

- I don't hate Tifa, far from it, but I was of two ideas about her:

**a)** Whatever the reason her body can't resist the torture any longer and she dies. Cloud completely loses his shit afterwards and kills the scientist and destroys the lab. Vincent finds him shortly thereafter. Her death is one of the things that spurs Cloud into going against ShinRa.

**b)** She's sick and getting sicker but she is holding on. Luckily for them, Vincent, spurned by Chaos who knows something is fishy and doesn't like it, has awoken and rescues them. She'll recover.

- Cloud won't enroll in SOLDIER. After listening for years to the mad rambling of his tormentor he absolutely loathes everything remotely related to scientists, ShinRa and Hojo, not necessarily in that order.

-Vincent will become a mentor to Cloud, will help him cope with the changes and train him. Ironically this will force Vincent to confront his own demons, sometimes literally. They are in a way brothers by virtue of being the result of the same project.

- When Cloud finally decides to move against ShinRa Vincent (and Tifa if she's alive) will follow.

- I want the gang to get together somehow but I guess that'll depend on whatever changes have already been made to the timeline.

- I want Zack and Cloud to meet for the first time as enemies (not bitter enemies just, you know, two strangers on different sides of a conflict), before becoming friends.

- Before going against ShinRa the group will return to Nibelheim (they hadn't until then), they'll raid the mansion for anything useful and stumble upon Hojo's notes. Cloud's long-dead admiration for Sephiroth will make a vengeful return and he decides to save the man, **if** he can (he isn't naïve, if Seph is too far gone he'll kill the man).

- Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth fates I'll leave in the author hands. I like them and it'd be awesome if they could be saved somehow but I have no idea _how_.

**Cloud inner monsters: **

- I think a maximum of five is enough, otherwise it'd be too easy and no fun. Could be less too, just not more.

- I'll leave the choice to the author. The only one I really want is Fenrir, as in the mythical wolf Fenrir. It's not a summon or a monster in the game, I know, but if you can have Odin why can't you have Fenrir?

* * *

><p><em>finis<em>

* * *

><p>PM me or leave a review if there's anything you want to ask.<p> 


	2. HP-Sherlock

Ok, it's like this. I'm seeing Sherlock from the beginning and this thing just ensnared my mind and refused to let go. It actually is less of a plot bunny and more of a challenge, but, meh.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter  BBC Sherlock crossover**

So, I've read a lot of fan fictions where Harry is rescued as a child by Sherlock&Watson, or is Sherlock's son, or simply moves into 221C Baker Street after Hogwarts. Either way, he's always on the side of angels, so to speak.

What I want is a Harry Potter that was rescued/found and raised by Moriarty. Maybe the Dursley were collateral damage of a crime and he was intrigued by the little boy-who-should-have-died, maybe Vernon insulted the wrong person and Moriarty was consulted in and he saw something in Harry that intrigued him, possibly himself as a child, or maybe Harry found and followed a loose thread in one of Jim's operations because he's a genius too.

Or, he may be Moriarty's biological son. His name is James, after all. Do with that what you will.

But the real challenge, what I really want to see is a Harry that, despite living with what basically amounts to a brilliant madman, is happy. He's not abused and he's not mistreated, not much anyway, geniuses like Jim and Sherlock can be plenty of cruel without even meaning it or realizing what they've done. I don't mean to say that everything has to be rainbows and puppies, far from it. They are part of the underworld, there is plenty of violence and cruelty there, I just don't want it coming from his family, much.

Personally I prefer the option in which they're not biologically related and Jim is like an older brother to Harry as well as his hero. But that's up to whoever adopts this bunny/challenge thing.  
>.<p>

**A few (maybe) useful points:**

- Harry is Moriarty's successor and, until then, his best kept secret.

- Harry is a genius on his own right. Maybe not like Hermione or Jim or Sherlock but a genius nonetheless (it has been stressed time and time again that Harry can achieve feats of magic that most adult can't reach much less a teen. He's no idiot and no slouch he just doesn't learn from reading books).

- Harry is young when Moriarty dies, still a teenager (16 or 17) and still burdened with a Destiny and a lovesick Voldemort.

- Whether Moriarty pulled a Sherlock at the end of "The Reichenbach Fall" or not, Harry doesn't know so he'll inherit Jim's place at the center of the spider web. This will of course complicate things for Sherlock. Or not, because Harry _is_ young and has a lot of shit going on, so he'll probably cut his loses short, pull back and reorganize. He'll leave behind just enough pieces for Sherlock to dismantle. They had outlived their usefullness anyway.

- I'd prefer a Gen story, pairings and romance aren't the focus. But I don't mind it either, hetero or slash, just, no, under **NO** circumstances I wanna see Harry/Moriarty. Their relationship is as brothers or father/son and it is wacky enough like that. It's not romantic, never romantic.  
>.<p>

And all of this came from a little scene in my mind in which Harry corners Dr. Watson not long after Sherlock's suicide. They talked; Harry was nice and polite, all smiles, and everything was all good and fine until he revealed his identity, threatened the good doctor a bit and jaunted off. I haven't the foggiest idea what Harry was thinking. He just... ***waves hand around*** no idea...


End file.
